


---

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Series: We know the sign (they don't get old, but have to die) [2]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Wow!» esclama il ragazzino grasso, quando Mr. World gli fa vedere il proprio coltello. «Sembra davvero affilato!» aggiunge, tanto per mostrarsi ancora più sorpreso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	---

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il **10 days meme**.  
>  _Day Two: Write a scene in four sentences in which two characters bond over something that would seem trivial to a passerby._ (Ciao, prompt interpretato alla cazzo. \O/)

«Wow!» esclama il ragazzino grasso, quando Mr. World gli fa vedere il proprio coltello. «Sembra davvero affilato!» aggiunge, tanto per mostrarsi ancora più sorpreso. In verità non gliene frega nulla di quel coltello – è un oggetto così _rudimentale_ , terribilmente lontano dalla sua idea di arma, come un carro trainato dai cavalli lo è dalla sua idea di mezzo di trasporto – ma stima così tanto il proprio capo che utilizzerebbe pure una, _eww_ , macchina da scrivere, pur di accontentarlo.  
  
«Lo è,» dice Mr. World, sorridendo e passandosi il coltello da una mano all'altra. «Vuoi provarlo?» gli domanda, girandolo con uno scatto del polso e afferrandolo per la lama, porgendo l'arma per il manico al ragazzino grasso, che questa volta "Wow" lo pensa davvero. "Wow" perché, insomma, quello è un atto di fiducia incredibile, non è un qualcosa che fai con qualcuno di cui non ti fidi. Il ragazzino grasso sente le proprie guance surriscaldarsi un po', al pensiero.  
  
«Certo! Certo che voglio provarlo,» si affretta a rispondere, afferrando il coltello e stringendolo nel proprio palmo sudaticcio. Poi sorride a Mr. World: «Credo potrei uccidere qualcuno in un attimo, con una lama del genere.»  
  
L'altro gli sorride di rimando. «Senza dubbio. È una lama terribilmente affilata. Non immagini nemmeno quanto.»


End file.
